The Lady Who Fell To Springfield
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Basically a dream I had concerning one of my favorite characters, and the dream becoming reality. Oh, in case you're wondering how it all ended, I did return home safely.


The Lady Who Fell to Springfield

Synopsis: Based on a recent dream I had about 'falling from the sky' to a 'strange, new world' that was 'somehow familiar'.

Chapter 1--Typical Sunday

It was 8:00 pm Sunday evening and I was eagerly looking forward to a new episode of _The Simpsons_. It was my ritual and tradition. Without it, my Sunday wouldn't feel right, let alone complete. As I sat down to enjoy the latest episode, I was pleased that the writers were actually engaging the brains of the audience watching with puzzles that were familiar to those of us who had played _Professor Layton's Curious Village_. Although, I was quite certain that there would be a number of viewers who would completely miss the point and not understand the joke with Cletus, even though those who hadn't played the game would laugh at the humor of the situation he had on his hands after all. The plot was also reminiscent of the _Da Vinchi Code _and more likely was pointing to the release of _Angels and Demons_ this summer, which on a totally unrelated side note, gave me the goose pimples and cause to celebrate the upcoming summer.

After enjoying my usual Sunday fare, I also watched another favorite, _Family_ _Guy_. I had since grown out of _King of the Hill_, though I had been a fan for years. The humor simply didn't appeal to me any longer, even though I had grown up in a rather 'redneck' area and knew quite a few rednecks.

I was unusually tired for a Sunday, so I read a few chapters of the latest book I had been reading in the _Fablehaven_ series, and before long I had finished the entire book in one night. After all that reading, I had looked at the clock. I had forgotten the time, and it was now 11:00 pm. Tired and weary and ready for a new course that would be plotted tomorrow, I plopped upon my memory foam mattress and pillow and proceeded to be lulled to sleep by the sound of my dad's SEABAP machine in the next room.

Chapter 2--Not In Indiana

When I awoke, I found I was still in my pajamas, which was not at all uncommon before I changed my clothes before the day began. But as I looked around I realized I wasn't in my own hometown. However, it was clearly plain to see the area I was in was excruciatingly familiar. I _knew_ where I was. I simply had to collect my bearings. It didn't take me long to realize I was in Springfield, USA. I had landed directly outside of Moe's Tavern. Normally, I wouldn't have the desire to enter a bar but I had always been a _huge _fan of his. In fact, I had what I would call a 'fan girl crush' on the humble bartender. With a little bit of a hiccup in my heart and gathering my courage, I took the first step forward and began trotting up to the bar.

Moe's wasn't the type of locale to have many female customers, so as soon as Moe saw me, he was making sweet talk, and I was loving every moment of it.

"You know, it's funny you say you're 29, but you don't look a day over 18, or even 14.", Moe schmoozed.

"I hear that quite often. The worst age I was guessed at was 12.", I said, sighing.

"So, what brings you here ?", he asked, leaning forward on the counter and looking deeply into my eyes. I blushed hotly, lowering my gaze. In reality, Moe was unbelievably handsome. Not at all like he was portrayed in _The Simpsons_. That nasal tone he had in the cartoon was a complete lie. His accent sounded more Polish and was very charming, genteel and suave. But when he became angry, it was very frightening to hear. However, I never saw this (let alone hear it).

"Actually, I have no idea how I arrived. But I need to return home before dad starts worrying about me.", I said, becoming concerned. Moe patted my hand and told me not to worry. He promised me by the end of closing time he would help find a way to get me back home.

"Just keep your chin up, ok, kid ? I'll take care of you.", Moe said after giving me an unexpected hug. The lingering thought of that hug kept me warm as I patiently waited for him to return and find a way to return me to Indiana.

Chapter 2--I Don't Want to Impose

Moe came searching for me. I had long since fallen asleep at the bus-stop where he had told me to wait for him. Unfortunately, he couldn't find anyone that would go out of their way just to take me home. After all, thanks to the economy, people weren't as likely to drive long distances to go _anywhere_, especially not if they could save money by sticking close to home.

Moe placed his hand behind his head as he tried to explain to me what had happened. Usually being optimistic, I had now become apprehensive. I bit my lip. I didn't want to seem forward or provocative, but I needed someone to stay with.

"Moe, you wouldn't mind if I stayed at your place tonight, do you ? Maybe tomorrow I can catch one of the public transits to Indiana. I don't have any money right now but maybe I can find an odd job and earn at least something to get myself a ride and maybe a bite to eat as I travel.", I said, confidently. Moe took me by the hand and helped me up.

"You can stay at my house for tonight. I'm certain you'll be able to return home tomorrow.", Moe said, leading me to his car. The gentleman even held the door open to the passenger side of the car for me as he drove me to his home in no time flat.

Moe's home was impeccably cleaned, managed and smelled tremendously of citrus rinds. I wasn't expecting this from a bachelor's home but was very impressed. Moe asked me to take a seat and actually _seated_ me, which a man hadn't done for me in heavens know when. Surprised, I sat back, relaxed and let this incredibly kind, generous and thoughtful man take care of me with a lavish dinner before I turned in for the night. I thought what I saw, heard and experienced was just a slice of heaven. I almost didn't want to leave until I remembered how much dad and my pets would miss me if I wasn't able to return home. But I knew it would take some time for me to earn money to go back home. That night, as I slept, I thought of odd jobs I could apply for at least temporarily to gain me the ability to take the bus back to Indiana.

Chapter 3--One More Thing Before I Go…

It wasn't something I was expecting, but when I awoke, Moe was already in the kitchen, _fixing breakfast_. Again, my mouth dropped. He had informed me that he had left some spare change, enough for my fare, on the nightstand in his room. Moe had slept on the couch that night while I had gotten to sleep in his comfortable bed. I bit my lip and wept, overklempt (1) with all the compassion I had been shown. Moe became a little nervous when he saw me crying.

"Did I do something wrong ?", he asked as he served me two eggs, over easy, bacon and a couple pancakes, as well as a fresh glass of orange juice. I shook my head left and right.

"No, I'm simply touched. It's not every day you find someone who goes out of their way to make certain that they're up and on their way. When you said, 'I'll take care of you', you certainly meant it.", I said, astonished and pleased.

"Moe Syzslak always keeps his word.", he stated, proudly with profound honesty.

"I'm certainly glad you do. I really owe you one.", I said, grinning as I began to savor the incredible breakfast repast in front of me. Moe fed himself last, and couldn't help but smile at me as he watched me savor every last morsel.

Right before the bus could pick me up to take me back home, I stopped for a moment and asked myself if there was one thing I wanted to do before I left the well-known town of Springfield. I hadn't seen much along my car ride with Moe before enjoying the hospitality of his domicile. I pondered all of this in my head and I felt, "No, I am really quite content, but I must do one more thing…"

Sprinting back to Moe just before the bus came to a screeching halt at the stop, I hugged him and boldly stood up on my tip-toes to kiss him softly upon the lips.

"What was that for ?", Moe asked, completely bewildered.

"For being who you are.", I said, before rushing toward the bus and paying my fare before I was sped away. Moe simply stood there, bedazzled, and as the bus left, I could see a bright smile spread across his face. "Mission accomplished.", I

thought.

The End


End file.
